<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Skinny-dipping to Marriage by Bootybandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836935">From Skinny-dipping to Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootybandit/pseuds/Bootybandit'>Bootybandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All shika wants in life is weed, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gaara and Sasuke are convinced by Naruto to skinny-dip, Gardener Gaara, Hinata Hyuuga is the bold one, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Naruto just braggin, Narutos a thot, Paradise, Sanctuary, Sasuke's secretly the most motherly, Shika wants weed love and cuddles, Shika's a pothead, Skinny-dipping, Weed, alot of it, gaara dosent need weed to be high, help im writing tags insteadof words, how do they have so much, married, polymory, seriously wtf, shika wants cuddles, shikamaru is secretly baby, thats it thats the plot, the men are to much of a pussy to confess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootybandit/pseuds/Bootybandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhh an idea I had from the wonderful work "Well I'm Nobody's Baby, I'm Everybody's Girl, I'm The Queen of Nothing, I'm The King of The World" by ultimate_orochimaru_simp. The story is the author's and the idea is only slightly mine. Plagiarism is gross but I'm stoopid and a chunk is directly from their story because I do not know how to introduce them smoothly into the story at the point I want. However should the author ever want it removed, it promptly will be. Please read their story first, otherwise, this brief break off point won't have the proper context. I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Skinny-dipping to Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_orochimaru_simp/gifts">ultimate_orochimaru_simp</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622669">Well I'm Nobody's Baby, I'm Everybody's Girl, I'm The Queen of Nothing, I'm The King of The World.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_orochimaru_simp/pseuds/ultimate_orochimaru_simp">ultimate_orochimaru_simp</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also, not all of the tags really relate to this one-shot, some are to the original and some are just funny, because I def HC that Hinata got them together, shes a bad bitch, and the rest are too pussy to be the bad bitch that Hinata is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Hyuuga stared into Shikamaru's eyes. This situation was so much less than ideal. They were so close, so awkward, so wet. She'd never felt so genuinely shy. She usually used shyness as a ploy to keep fake people away, the behavior never really being genuine, but right now she could actually feel her heart racing from behind her ribcage. She could hear her blood rushing and the sound of her own unusually ragged breathing. Without her knowledge or permission, her hands slip into Shikamaru's hair, releasing his hair from the messy ponytail so she can run her fingers through the ratty black strands of hair. It's so silent she can hear the sharp breath Shikamaru takes as he tenses up. Just as fast as he tensed up though, his body relaxes, and he brings a shaky hand to rest gently on Hinata's unsurprisingly soft cheek. Hinata's body flares at the touch, and her rare impatience flares with it.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't know when their faces got so close, but when she moves forward, Shikamaru lids his eyes and- HAAAAA WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.</p><p>An exuberant scream caused them to jump apart at record speeds. They were at a shallow part of the pond, so Hinata was able to stand and not panic about the water, however, she did panic when she and Shikamaru witness a blond cannon-ball rocket into the water at high speeds. Like aliens upon a foreign planet, two other forms fall into the water. Both fell rather ungracefully, but no one but the two had witnessed it.</p><p>Naruto popped out of the water first, chest bare and looking rather good, but less like a gift from Kami-sama and more like an attractive idiot, considering he got water in his eyes. Gaara was next, looking rather wet(like uhh them all), Sasuke popped out last, rather graceful for someone who can imitate a duck if he puts his face in the water and leaves his hair out.</p><p>They looked up and into each other eyes and then decided they all were in love and made out, got married, and had ki- No really w t f. That unfortunately didn't happen. What HAD happened though, was as follows.</p><p>Shikamaru looked at Gaara and uttered a dumbfounded "what the f u c k."</p><p>Hinata looked at them all and also uttered a dumbfounded "what the fu c k." (not without blushing slightly at the blond, she knew she had a thing for blondes when she realized that Ino was kinda cute)</p><p>Naruto looked at the group and muttered a " just my damn luck."</p><p>Sasuke being unable to properly deal with emotions without glaring, glared.</p><p>Gaara sighed and went back under the water.</p><p>Then came a racket that would have made Kushina proud. Shikamaru exclaiming at Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke yelling(or glaring) at Shikamaru for exclaiming at Gaara, Hinata inquiring about who the hell they are, and a whole bunch of other plot worthy but not going to be used because this is a one-shot things. Needless to say, they all went to their respective places to stay disgruntled after this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LATER</strong>
</p><p>They all sat silently around Shika's cool little bandwagon and thought. They all decided that maybe it wasn't gonna be so bad. Gaara may be beat up, Naruto and Sasuke may be exhausted out of their minds, Hinata may be flashing back at Gaara's wounds, and Shikamaru may be feeling the subtle creep of a depressive episode latching onto his brain, but here, together, even if they didn't know, somehow, Life felt a little bit better and a little bit safer.</p><p>
  <strong>YEARS LATER</strong>
</p><p>Hinata curled her legs into the couch and stroked Gaara's head as he laid in her lap. Naruto was making them a surprise dinner, and from the smell, their favorite cookies too. Sasuke and Shikamaru were flirting over a game of shogi. They had disappeared briefly together after a particularly heated makeout. It had started innocently enough, just like the shogi game. By the looks of it though, they might just disappear again, and if Gaara wasn't laying his gorgeous halo of red hair on her lap she would too. They had all been through a lot, together and alone. They all pulled through, however, and look at them now. They have their own home, steady jobs, college degrees(some did not want too tho, and that was respected). They have a better version of Shikamaru's lil bandwagon, lovingly named the love shack after they all confessed there, while Shikamaru hated the name, it was appropriate. they had confessed, fucked, cried, and done all kinds of important moments there. They still have the love shack of course, but it's now old and can't go much farther than maybe 50 miles on a good day. They piled in and reminisced in the now small place many a time. The new one may be for actually travels, but the OG still held a place deep in their heart. As Naruto walked in with the food,(spoiling the growing tension between the two lovebirds in the corner) and Gaara woke up, Hinata smiled, happy about how far she came from that cold night she first walked out in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am immensely sorry it was not long and I also do regret it taking this long. However, I loved writing this and the author's story has a place in my heart definitely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>